Beth Murphy (Lucifer)
Beth Murphy (Cassi Thomson) is the main villainess from "Save Lucifer," the penultimate episode of Lucifer's fourth season (airdate May 8, 2019). Introduction Beth Murphy is a realtor and the younger sister of twin realtors Megan and Moira Murphy. She was shown in the beginning of the episode presenting a house to a customer, who talked with Beth about her sisters, with Beth stating that she enjoyed being part of a family business. After Beth opened the garage door, she saw Megan inside laying deceased, and Moira holding a hammer, leading to the conclusion that Moira had killed their sister. Moira went on the run and was the prime suspect in her twin sister's murder, with the investigation seeing Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker arrive at the office of the sisters' accountant, Willy, where Eve and Mazikeen were found. Moira had phoned Willy regarding their finances, which Megan was in charge of, and after Moira was found by Eve, it was revealed that money was stolen from the account. Megan's husband, Arthur, was suspected, and it led to Chloe and Lucifer setting up a trap to regain the thumb drive that was stolen. Reveal The trap took place at Lux, where a masquerade party took place, with Chloe throwing the party to mask Lucifer's sudden demonic transformation. However, Chloe informed Lucifer that Arthur was not arriving at the party, and it was afterwards that Lucifer's change caused his aura to affect everyone at the party, as they were gathering around Lucifer and voicing their wishes and desires to him. Among the group was a woman in a full face mask who stated that she needed to get the thumb drive, with Lucifer and Chloe taking the woman into the elevator. The woman was unmasked and revealed as Beth, who stated that she needed the drive because she didn't want anyone to know what she had done. After her reveal, Beth confessed everything, beginning that she was the black sheep of the family and that Moira and Megan were "perfect." She added that her sisters didn't trust her to even show the houses, though Megan had more belief in her than Moira did, to the point where Megan allowed Beth to help her out with the finances. Beth turned heel afterwards by embezzling from their profits as part of her plan to start her own business and prove herself to her sisters, only to end up losing everything in the process. Megan found out about Beth's actions as they were about to present a house and informed her that Moira was right about her lack of success, and in response, the evil Beth took possession of a hammer and bludgeoned her sister to death. The callous villainess acted shocked to see Megan's body while showing the house, and also left Moira to be accused of murder. During her confession, Beth claimed not to remember grabbing the hammer and her actions following Megan's murder, and also stated that she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth even if it could save Moira. She added that Moira was right about her ruining everything she touched, with Lucifer agreeing with the sentiment before Beth was arrested for the embezzlement and for Megan's murder. Quotes *"Moira and Megan were the perfect sisters. And I was the black sheep. Always screwing up. Barely even trusted with showing the houses. Moira never believed in me. But Megan...Megan knew I could do better, so when I asked if I could help with the finances, she kept it secret. And then I heard about a sure-thing investment. And I was going to use those profits and start my own business. Pay them back, prove to them that I wasn't what they thought. So I borrowed the money. (Chloe: "How much did you lose?") All of it." (Beth Murphy confessing to stealing her company's profits) *"She said that Moira was right: I ruin everything I touch. I just lost it. I don't remember grabbing the hammer, I barely remember giving that tour and pretending to find her body. And here is the worst part: I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth, even if it meant my own sister going to jail. Maybe Moira was right about me, maybe I do ruin everything I touch." (Beth confessing to killing her sister, Megan, and leaving her other sister, Moira, to be accused of murder) Gallery Masked Beth.jpg|Beth in her full face mask Beth Murphy Confession.jpg|Beth during her confession Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested